


Last Friday Night

by shinchiisanakyojin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Grade A Student!Armin, M/M, Partyboy!Jean, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 14:08:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5629252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinchiisanakyojin/pseuds/shinchiisanakyojin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin has an annoying neighbour named Jean Kirstein, who throws parties every single weekend and drives Armin insane. Jean's body also drives him insane, but that it a whole other problem... Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Friday Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Happy new year! (*＾▽＾)／  
> I ended up writing this one-shot while listening to relatively new songs, but ended up using an outdated song as the title. WTH, me?  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy it! ( ﾉ^ω^)ﾉ

It could have been a peaceful weekend for Armin. He had been determined to study for his tests, but no. He knew his neighbor would not allow that when he felt his windows shaking from the beat outside.

“Not again...” He sighed and looked through the window of his room.

And there he was. Armin's worst nightmare: His neighbour Jean Kirstein, at another one of his parties. The surroundings of the pool were filled with people, while Jean distributed bottles and bottles of alcohol.

Armin grunted and plugged his earphones to cover his ears from that thing Jean called music. With a few exceptions, no one sang and it was basically a bunch of nasalized noises. He focused on his studies, trying to ignore the mess outside.

He had to admit he liked it when Jean moved next door. Jean was ridiculously good looking. Armin's heart skipped about forty beats the first time he saw Jean in the pool. That image was so carved in his mind he might or might not have had a few _exciting_ dreams about it for the first month.

But then came the parties. Jean might be handsome but he had no respect whatsoever to, well, the whole neighbourhood. In fact, if he kept improving his speakers like he had done for the past two years they have lived next to each other, Jean might one day wake up the whole city.

After forty minutes of futile effort to study, Armin decided to watch some TV. Which he also couldn't do without raising the volume to seventy percent. Armin sighed and looked through the window again.

And there he was. The bastard, dancing around the pool, wearing nothing but his swimming shorts, exposing that wonderful chest. His messy, wet hair being shaken from one side to another to the beat of the song.

Armin stopped looking as he felt his body warming up. It was ridiculous. He would not drool over a guy that danced to a song which chorus said pretty much nothing but “whap” (or something like that). He refused to. Well, his mind did. His body was a whole different deal, so he rushed to take a cold shower.

 

 

\--------------------

 

Jean's party ended around eleven, which was way past the time Armin usually slept. The music stopped, so he checked the window again, not knowing the reason why. But he made sure to convince himself it was not because he wanted to check Jean out one more time before drifting into sleep.

Jean was cleaning up the mess his guests had left, picking up every bottle (and the pieces of it scattered around the ground), can and food from the surroundings of the pool. Even wearing a shirt and a tired expression he was still so majestic Armin could fall for him right there and then.

He went to bed before he had to take another shower.

 

\--------------------

 

Everything was peaceful until the next weekend. Unlike the previous, a cold wind blew outside and Armin, foolish, innocent Armin actually had hoped it would keep Jean from throwing another party.

Oh, how wrong he was.

This time, one of Jean's friends brought the noisiest car ever made by mankind, with speakers louder than the ones at Jean's house and the music began. Armin softly hit his head against his desk several times before checking the window.

This time, Jean was on top of said car, with his faithful bottle in hand, moving his hips in a way that hypnotized Armin. Jean wore a hoodie so, luckily Armin could not see that sexy undercut, because that would probably make him go up there and grind on Jean like-

_Oh my God! What are you thinking!? Get away from this window right now. You are a good boy._

And Armin kept saying that to himself in his mind. One, two, three times. He told himself as he changed. He told himself as he got downstairs. He told himself one more time as he left a lying note to his parents telling them he was at Eren's house and texted Eren to confirm it in case they called.

He went up to the car parked on the street and saw Jean up close. It was even worse from this angle. If those hips could talk, they could make Armin do anything on earth. Someone suddenly shoved a drink on his hand and got on the car. The man seemed to be giving it to Armin to hold, or maybe throw away, or maybe he was not even thinking. All that Armin knew was that the same drink went down his throat as Jean started to grind on the guy. A bitter feeling filled up his heart and his anger made him search for any drinks he could get his hands on.

After that it all started to feel right. Jean, now back on the ground, came in Armin's direction and got closer. Way to close for Armin to be comfortable, but the beat kept both their hips moving. For the first time in his life, Armin seemed to understand Jean's terrible music. It kept talking about how “we could make the ground shake, like an earthquake” and that was exactly how Armin felt as Jean kept grinding against him. His world seemed to be moving non stop, while the ground under him disappeared.

Suddenly, Jean said something in his ear he could not grasp. Even so, he nodded, confirming it and Jean offered him his bottle. Armin took and wondered it it was Jean's taste he felt on that bottle, before blacking out.

 

\--------------------

 

Armin woke up with a strong pain on his head and neck. His pillow felt weird, but it was hard for him to open his eyes. He sat on the bed and felt strangely...Free. Nothing held him on the waist, nor his chest. It took him a few seconds to understand he was naked.

That opened his eyes really quick. He checked the bed and there was the object of his desired, Jean Kirstein, blacked out by his side. Armin looked under the sheets and wanted to cry. It was a mess. It was obvious what had happened and the shame and regret hit him hard on the chest.

He cried, but had no courage to move. He was a good boy, a grade A student, he never went to parties like this, he never drank, much less had sex. Ever. He hid his face, trying to compose himself as someone touched his shoulder and made him jump.

“Are you okay?”

Jean asked, pushing his bangs backwards, looking even more dashing. Even so, this time, Jean's beauty brought nothing but regret to Armin's heart. He cried even more, pushing the sheets to cover himself as he tried to find his clothes on the floor.

“You're my neighbour, aren't you? The quiet one.”

Armin kept ignoring him. Even his voice was gorgeous and sexy. Armin still felt his heart beat for this guy.

“Hey, calm down.” Jean said, picking up Armin's shirt from the ground and handing it over to him.

Armin dressed up as quickly as possible and returned home. Luckily, his parents had left to their volunteer work. They must have been worried. Armin tried to check on his phone but it was nowhere to be found. Great. He rushed to the bathroom and washed his body about three times before heading straight to bed.

 

\--------------------

 

The next few days Armin felt like the worst person on Earth. He would not even look in the direction of Jean's house and the few times the boy shouted at him to get his attention were profusely ignored.

Armin did his best to avoid Jean or anything related to him, specially after the lecture he got for sleeping at Eren's without a warning and for losing his phone. Armin wondered what his parents would do if they knew he was, in fact, sleeping with the loud and disrespectful boy next door.

One night, distracted by his studies, Armin forgot his rule to not open the door and found Jean standing on his porch. He widened his eyes and tried to close the door, being stopped by Jean's foot.

“Hang on! I just wanna talk to you!” Jean shouted, opening the door.

“I have nothing to say to you, leave me alone!”

“No! I gotta talk to you!”

“WHY WON'T YOU LEAVE!?” Armin punched the door and ended up hurting his fist.

“Are you okay!?” Jean got in after Armin let go and held his hand.

“DON'T!” Armin shouted. “Don't touch me.”

“I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I just wanna help, okay? Can I get some ice?”

“Go. Away!”

“Look, I'm not going away, alright? We have to talk and you know why.”

“But I don't want to. Ever.” Armin lowered his head.

“Well, you can't run from everything in life.” Jean took the liberty of taking some ice from the fridge and wrapping them up in a cloth.

Jean sat on the couch, beside Armin and carefully took his hand to place the ice on it. The room was absolutely silent until Jean decided to start.

“Are you... Okay?”

“Of course not. I feel awful.”

“I-I know, but I meant... Physically.”

“What do you mean?” Armin looked at him, not understanding the point of the question.

“Well, I'm sure you were... Hm... You must have been in pain.”

“Not really.” Armin admitted. His muscles hurt a little here and there, but nothing major.

“Well, if that makes you feel any better it seems we didn't do anything major.” Jean chuckled.

“Do you remember something? How do you know?”

“...You clearly don't know how gay sex works, do you?”

Armin felt insulted. Being ignorant was one of the greatest offences for him.

“When we do it, hm... It hurts. A lot.” Jean explained, feeling Armins aura. “And, please don't be offended, but I think this would have been your first time, right?”

“So, we didn't do anything?”

“Ohhh, no, we've done it. A bunch of stuff, according to the state of my sheets.” Jean laughed. “But we didn't go all the way. Anyhow, I'm sorry. I was drunk and it wasn't fair to you.”

Somehow, Jean's honesty and relaxed way of speaking, Armin did not feel like that was an apology.

“It's fine. Now, can you go?”

“...Yeah. I'm sorry.” Jean hesitated but waked to the door. “Hm... See you later.”

Jean left and Armin felt he had taken his heart with him. He got angry at himself for that and threw the ice and cloth into the sink, heading to his room.

 

\--------------------

 

A few weeks passed since then. Armin was picking up the mail when Jean came and approached him.

“Hey.” Jean said, smiling.

“Hello.” Armin did not give him much mind.

“How are you?”

“I'm fine. I can see you haven't thrown many parties lately.” Armin noted, still focusing on the mail.

“Yeah. I didn't know if you would mind. I mean, I don't know how you've been and, well, I thought you might feel bad for some reason.”

Armin lifted his head and stared at Jean's eyes. He was not lying, but Armin still could not believe that guy actually cared about someone other than himself.

“Why do you care?” Armin asked.

“Well, I kinda... Like you. I know, it's ridiculous because we never talk, but I dunno. I've always noticed you and after that whole thing I... Wanted to make things right.”

Armin's heart beat faster and his body heated. Not like it usually did whenever he saw Jean, but in a new and completely different way. He was not sure about what to say, so Jean continued.

“Could we start over?”

Armin smiled and lowered his head for a second, shyly giving his hand to Jean to shake it.

“Hi, I'm Armin.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ヽ(*・ω・)ﾉ


End file.
